Toy Story Collection
talks about the first wave of the Toy Story Collection.]] The Toy Story Collection is a line of toys manufactured by Thinkway Toys that are meant to be actual toys like the ones in the Toy Story films. They are exact film replicas, made by using Pixar's digital data. Although they are marketed as exact replicas, some of them have some inaccuracy (see below). In fall 2012, the title was changed from Toy Story Collection to Toy Story Signature Collection. Toys Wave 1 WoodyC.jpg|Woody the Sheriff (Toy Story Collection)|link=Woody the Sheriff (Toy Story Collection) BuzzC.jpg|Buzz Lightyear: Space Ranger (Toy Story Collection)|link=Buzz Lightyear: Space Ranger (Toy Story Collection) RexC.jpg|Rex the Roarr'n Dinosaur (Toy Story Collection)|link=Rex the Roarr'n Dinosaur (Toy Story Collection) RCC.jpg|RC: Wireless Remote Control Car (Toy Story Collection)|link=RC: Wireless Remote Control Car (Toy Story Collection) AliensC.jpg|Space Aliens 3-Pack (Toy Story Collection)|link=Space Aliens 3-Pack (Toy Story Collection) SoldiersC.jpg|Bucket O Soldiers (Toy Story Collection)|link=Bucket O Soldiers (Toy Story Collection) Wave 2 PotatoC.jpg|Animated Talking Mr. Potato Head with Part Popping Action (Toy Story Collection)|link=Animated Talking Mr. Potato Head with Part Popping Action (Toy Story Collection) JessieC.jpg|Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl (Toy Story Collection)|link=Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl (Toy Story Collection) BullseyeC.jpg|Woody's Horse: Bullseye (Toy Story Collection)|link=Woody's Horse: Bullseye (Toy Story Collection) LotsoC.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story Collection)|link=Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story Collection) UBuzzC.jpg|Utility Belt Buzz (Toy Story Collection)|link=Utility Belt Buzz (Toy Story Collection) Wave 3 Toy_Story_Collection_Dolly.jpg|The real life version of Dolly, made by Thinkway Toy-Story-Buttercup.jpg|The real life version of Buttercup, made by Thinkway Toy-Story-Mr-Pricklepants.jpg|The real life version of Mr. Pricklepants, made by Thinkway Wave 4 64442.jpg|Bunny Deluxe Talking Carnival Plush (Toy Story Collection)|link=Bunny Deluxe Talking Carnival Plush (Toy Story Collection) 64443.jpg|Ducky Deluxe Talking Carnival Plush (Toy Story Collection)|link=Ducky Deluxe Talking Carnival Plush (Toy Story Collection) 64444.jpg|Bo Peep and Sheep (Toy Story Collection)|link=Bo Peep and Sheep (Toy Story Collection) disney-little-einsteins-clipart-1.jpg|Duke Caboom Stunt Set (Toy Story Collection) Differences Although they are marketed as exact replicas, some have some inaccuracies (most commonly interactive parts, but the toy modes can make them more accurate). NOTE: Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye don't have Andy's name written on their foot or hooves. Wave 1 Sheriff Woody *He omits the phrases: "Somebody's poisoned the water hole" and "I'd like to join your posse, boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song." *Woody's pull string ring is a little larger than the one in the film. *Woody’s mouth is open and his eyelids are half-closed with one raised eyebrow; in the films, his mouth is closed and his eyes are fully opened with both eyebrows raised. *His fingers are closed together; in the films, they're opened. Buzz Lightyear *Buzz's helmet opens manually and can't go all the way back. *Buzz doesn't have the "Karate Chop Action" feature. *He omits the phrase: "There's a secret mission in uncharted space." RC *RC's remote control doesn't have a "Turbo" switch. *He can't turn with his front wheels. Space Aliens *The Space Aliens are made of hard plastic and don't squeak, although newer versions are made of a softer material to make them squeak a little. *The Space Aliens are all in different positions. Wave 2 Mr. Potato Head *Mr. Potato Head's eyes are connected (matching the actual toy). *Mr. Potato Head's legs are thicker, longer, and don't come off. *He doesn't have a storage compartment. Utility Belt Buzz *Buzz's helmet opens manually and can't go all the way back. *Buzz doesn't have the "Karate Chop Action" feature. *His utility belt doesn't have magnets or a grappling hook. Wave 4 Bo Peep and Sheep *Bo and her Sheep are made of plastic rather than porcelain, presumably for safety reasons. *Their lamp is not included, although a piece of their lamp shade is part of the packaging. Certificate of Authenticity Each toy comes with a Certificate of Authenticity signed by Toy Story Filmmaker John Lasseter. The toy characters introduced in Toy Story 3 have Certificates signed by Lasseter and Lee Unkrich. The toy characters introduced in Toy Story 4 have Certificates signed by Josh Cooley Category:Toy Story Collection Category:Toy Story Merchandise Category:Toy Story 2 Merchandise Category:Toy Story 3 Merchandise Category:Toy Story 4 Merchandise